battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PP-2000
The PP-2000 (Russian: Pistolet pulemet 2000; English: Machine Pistol 2000) is a Russian machine pistol designed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the PP2000 can be found on the mission Par for the Course as a collectible. In multiplayer, it is issued to the Specialist kit as an unlockable. It has a 60 round magazine and the fastest rate of fire (along with the MG3) of all guns in-game. It can be relatively effective at medium ranges, as a burst or constant spray tactic can easily get a kill, but it will be near impossible to kill someone over 50 meters away. It is essentially a close quarters weapon, and so its high rate of fire makes a spray and pray tactic effective. However, its high rate of fire and low damage can make it difficult to kill more than 2 enemies at a time and ammunition count can be a problem if the player stays alive long enough. File:BFBC_PP2000.jpg|The PP2000 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode File:BFBC_PP2000_AIMED.jpg|The PP2000 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the PP-2000 Avtomat is the 6th submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit requiring 32,000 points to unlock. It can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope. It has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game, tied with the medic's MG3. It has a comparatively large magazine of 40 rounds in game. At closer ranges, the PP-2000 is very effective due to its extremely high rate of fire. Bullet per bullet, the PP-2000 does less damage than other weapons of the same class, but its high rate of fire give it a higher damage per second than any other submachinegun. Due to its low recoil, the PP-2000 has an advantage when used at long and medium ranges, where even sustained fire will barely disturb the sight picture of the user. The PP-2000 only lets the user carry 2 magazines in reserve however. This, coupled with its high rate of fire can cause the user to run out of ammo earlier than they would if using a different SMG. BC2 PP-2000.png|The PP-2000 Avtomat at Nelson Bay in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 PP-2000 IS.png|The PP-2000 Avtomat's iron sights. 700px-PP-2000.JPG|The PP-2000 Avtomat at Valparaiso in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the PP-2000 is the default submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit. Players who create an Engineer soldier will not have to worry much about upgrading their weapon as soon as possible as the PP-2000 fares much better than the G3A4, the MG3, or the SV-98 as a starting weapon. Its stats are identical to that of the UMP45, but with less damage and five less rounds per magazine. The weapon also performs very similar to the base MP7 or FN P90, only with minor differences in stats. The weapon, like most of the submachine guns, has very low recoil and performs very well in close range. Longer-ranged engagements will require short bursts, but the weapon's small sight can make them more difficult. Because the weapon performs similarly to the baseline weapons available in the in-game store, this allows players to save their Credits for more improved weapons, unless they have purchased Battlefunds which would allow them to acquire an Elite weapon like the MP5 or UZI. PP2000ViewP4F.png|The PP-2000's in game evaluation File:BFP4F_PP2000.png|The PP-2000 in Battlefield Play4Free at Sharqi. File:BFP4F_PP2000_IRON_SIGHTS.png|The PP-2000's iron sights. Battlefield 3 The PP2000 was confirmed at Gamescom. It is an all kit weapon. Videos [[Video:PP-2000 Avtomat|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the PP-2000 Avtomat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Rush mode]] External links *PP-2000 on Wikipedia *PP-2000 on Modern Firearms Trivia *In Bad Company, like all other submachine guns, the player pulls the charging handle every time he reloads, but in'' Bad Company 2'', the ability is removed. *In Bad Company 2, the in-game description states the PP-2000 as having a unique 44 round magizine. While as in-game, the gun actually has a 40 round magizine. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3